


The Road to Recovery

by Chaitea14



Category: Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Luck be a lady-lbl, yeah she gets shot whatcha gonna do?? cry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaitea14/pseuds/Chaitea14
Summary: "This was how her days passed now, in numb silence.  Headquarters was quiet now.  That could have been McHenry, it could have been Lafayette, hell, it could have been George.  Even Hamilton visited her, he brought her a bouquet of white roses and camellia flowers, worthiness and pity that is what they meant.  The rest of the camp had moved, somehow, farther from the house, as if it had a barrier around it, forcing them back."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Original Female Character(s), Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Original Character(s), Tadeusz Kościuszko/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Luck be a Lady in All Her Glory





	The Road to Recovery

Adrienne had been bedridden for the past two weeks. Getting shot in the torso does that to you, she supposed. She sat upright in the Marquis’ bed in his shared room with McHenry, him moving to hers so that Mchenry could better monitor her progress when the door creaked open. Lafayette’s boots were loud against the floor as he moved to sit on the desk chair at the foot of the bed. He carried two plates, placing one in her lap before taking his seat. He had been coming every day for at least one meal to ensure she ate, though she could not tell if it was by his own discretion or if McHenry had asked him to. Her appetite was minimal, if at all, seriously hindering the healing process significantly. Adrienne was lucky. The bullet had not struck anything vital thanks to her stays. If she had been a man, Sutherland would have killed her at such a distance. Killed her just like he did Nathaniel Sackett, quickly and without hesitation. 

They ate in complete silence, with the muffled bustle of the camp providing a white noise background as it drifted through the half-open window. By the time he had cleared his dish, she had only gotten through half of hers. He wordlessly stood, accepting she would not likely be eating much more, and grabbed her plate on his way out the door. This was how her days passed now, in numb silence. Headquarters was quiet now. That could have been McHenry, it could have been Lafayette, hell, it could have been George. Even Hamilton visited her, he brought her a bouquet of white roses and camellia flowers, worthiness and pity that is what they meant. The rest of the camp had moved, somehow, farther from the house, as if it had a barrier around it, forcing them back.

Lost in thought, Adrienne had missed the boots that still climbed the stairs once Lafayette’s reached the main hall. There was a knock on the door, assuming it was McHenry here for another checkup on her stitches and perhaps a replacement of bandages, she called numbly for the visitor at the entrance to come in.

“Lady Fairfax.” Colonel Kościuszko stood there, removing his hat and bowing entirely in respect. A respect he had yet to extend to her before. ‘I truly must be dying then. If it has truly come to this,’ she thought. Adrienne would admit, she was waiting for McHenry to walk through the door one day and tell her that the infection had spread. She was waiting for him to tell her, to be honest with her, she was going to die.

“Colonel,” she replied, her face as emotionless and worn as her tone. ‘So McHenry hadn’t had the nerve to tell her himself then. He’s sent the Colonel instead. Or perhaps,’ she mused, ‘he had merely drawn the short straw in a bet.’ 

Adrienne’s attention was drawn back from her mind and to the Colonel when he let out a loud sigh. When did he move from the door? He stood at the foot of the bed, his hat sat on the desk, hand gripping the back of the chair. “Madam, I-”

“Did McHenry send you?”

He was startled by her question, “Uh, no madam, I was unaware I would need his approval for a visit, I-” He caught himself before he continued rambling. “I came to apologize to you, I know I have not been to visit you sooner. I- I was afraid of what I would see.”

She released a sharp laugh, “Yes, Colonel. I am aware I look worse for wear. You can admit that your interest in me was only founded upon the basis of my title and appearance; it is hardly a statement too bold for you.” 

‘He really hadn’t come prepared, did he,’ she thought as he sputtered once again at her blunt remark. “Madam, I am unaware of what I may have done to give you that impression, but I assure you-”

“Madam? Really, Colonel?” Adrienne snapped at him, giving a harsh glare, “You refrained from visiting me on what very well could be my death bed because you were ‘ afraid of what you would see’ I am not sure if you are joking or genuinely as ignorant as you sound, sir.”

The Colonel gaped with his mouth open, clearly attempting to formulate an acceptable response. When he finally decided on one, he closed his mouth before opening once more. “Ms. Fairfax, I did not intend that as an insult towards your person, nor in the context of which you have associated it with. Ms. Fairfax, Addy, I was scared that I-” he sniffled, she realized that tears had begun forming in his eyes, “That I was going to find your dead body lying in this bed.”

Adrienne shook her head in denial, “You are many things, Colonel, but I did not take you for a heartless liar.” She breathed out a sigh that was mixed with an exasperated laugh, “I bet you are not even here of your own free will, without anyone downstairs urging you to do so.” He remained silent, confirming her statement. Adrienne started roughly laughing in earnest, “Do you even care anymore? About me?” More silence. “I didn’t think so,” she said, a resigned tone showing her first emotion in weeks. “Let me rest in peace, please, Colonel Kościuszk. And do not call me Addy, nor Ms.Fairfax ever again. You have no such right.”


End file.
